To Restart
by anastasiafaith
Summary: When Trunks runs away to find a better life how will his family take it, and what new adventures await ahead for Trunks... Stronger than ever before? A Rock Star? Find out in To Restart!


Trunks sat staring out the raining window. Thunder crashed and a scream could be heard down the hall.

"Daddy! Daddy," the voice of a four year old girl cried out. Trunks was the closest to her yet he didn't move a muscle. He never stopped looking at the rain.

 _3….2...1….._ Trunks thought as footsteps walked down the hall and to her room. Quiet soothing loving whispers between father and daughter were shared in a room two down from his own.

Jealousy overcame Trunks in shock waves but he still never stopped staring out the window. Silent pleas of affection never spoken. No tears to show on the outside. No Trunks never dared show those emotions, for fear of what his dad would think of him if he found out.

" _Trunks you are a Saiyan! You do not cry wipe your tears and get over it,"_ his father had always told him. Just get over, yes and that is what he had done. That is what he had done every single day.

But why couldn't he get over this? No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't feeling the dread that washed over him when he saw his sister.

He loved her. He loved her so much, he would give his life before he ever put her danger. So why did he hate her so?

He remembered the first time he held her. How fragile she was yet how strong. His mother was past due and Trunks was never too far away from her.

 _And neither was he…_

When Vegeta found out that Bulma was pregnant with him he left for space. He went as far away as he could from Bulma and Trunks. Neither one of them were ready to have a baby. Bulma was about to take over capsule corporation and move up in life. His father had been a cold hearted killer and never wanted or needed a heir to his dead race.

When Bulma found out she was pregnant with Bulla she cried. Trunks heard her and snuck to outside her bedroom door. Vegeta was already in there with her and they talked about the upcoming child.

" _Why are you crying woman I already told you that I won't be leaving," Vegeta said to Bulma._

" _Yes, but are we really ready for this child. This is a life Vegeta. A life that will look to us for guidance and comfort and love. Are we really ready to do this?"_

" _Woman we have Trunks-"Vegeta started but was cut off by Bulma._

" _WE WERE PLANNING TO ABORT HIM! Trunks would have never have been born if it wasn't for the fact the abortion failed. We weren't ready then why in the world are we ready now? Are son has already died in battle. In my eyes we have failed him," Bulma snarled._

 _Trunks felt tears in his eyes. He knew he wasn't wanted but he…..he never….dreamed. Tears stung his eyes and walked away. His father's' voice echoed through his head ,"Get over it. You're a saiyan act like it."_

 _But there was just things that you can never get over._

The rain never stopped pouring. It's been like this for hours and never showed signs of slowing.

"Cry. Cry. Cry," the rain chanted to the boy on the bed.

"But I can't," was the soft reply," I am a saiyan. I am a Briefs."

Most people doesn't seem to understand it. But to be a Brief you must define perfection. Mussed up hair, not showing up to events, hanging around "commoners" it all hurt the company. In the outside world was the press, and within the safety of his house lied his father and sister. The reminders.

So what stopped him from leaving? He wasn't loved here. His mother….. didn't want him she tried to kill him. Goten? No he could always see Goten at another time. School? Ha! He was his mother's son and completed college already at 15. Not enough money? Nope Trunks looked towards his closet, 15 million zeni sat there untouched. " _Just in case,"_ Trunks thought.

Could it be the fear of being found by the press that kept him here? No he could just go to America, they have always been a self-centered country, he doubts a single person would recognize him.

Fear of being caught, they could always track his ki. But, Trunks has already invented a device that hid his ki. And what could they honestly do to him they haven't done before? Kill him?

Trunks let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a soft chuckle. He stilled loved them. And there was a time when they loved him. Before Bulla was born. Trunks remembered those moments well. He cherished them but each one was tainted with hatred.

He couldn't stay here for another second. Each day brought pain upon him. Trunks took out his phone and found the next plane for America went to New York, and it left in two hours.

Trunks paused for a minute. The thunder had finally died down and Vegeta has long since retired to his room. Now is the time to go.

Trunks dashed under his bed and took out his duffle bag. He shoved some of his favorite clothing into his bag, he left his phone on the night table with the memory destroyed with a ki blast. No use in having his mother tracking him.

Trunks decided to take his writing notebook with him. He had a deep talent for music and who knows maybe he will make it big in America.

He long ago stuffed the notebook in his closet after the comments his father made about it. Trunks softly began to rummage through trying not to awaken his parents. He found his notebook buried behind his photo album.

The photo album of before Bulla's birth. Trunks opened it up and saw the smiling faces(or scowling in Vegeta's case) and gave a soft smile. He pitied his younger self. How fooled he once was. He thought that this happiness would stay forever but he didn't know then. He didn't know the pain of being wished dead. Of the mockery told of him in the Son household. Of the publicity. He didn't understand that no matter how hard he truly tried his father will never accept him for who he is. After all he also a Saiyan.

But he knows now…..

Trunks torched the book of false photos. But he kept the one of just him and his father. A friendly reminder of what love truly is.

Trunks grabbed his bag full of zeni and the other one full of clothes, his notebook and threw on his ki hiding bracelet.

Trunks opened the window and stared at the moon. He let out a sigh and thought," It was time for a change."

Bulla sat on her bed listening to the rain. She was glad the rain stopped but she couldn't shake this feeling that she should be somewhere else.

Bulla knew how her brother thought of her. She could see it on his face when he looked at her. But why was he so jealous? Father and mother both love him.

Bulla once asked her dad that, why he didn't show him the same love he showed her. The reply was simple, "I have a different bond with each of you."

Bulla understood what he met. It was simple. Trunks was a saiyan. A strong loyal son. And for a second born he was given a weakling of a daughter who took mainly like her mother.

She was just a human.

Oh how she envied her brother. She wished she looked more like a saiyan or was a boy. Maybe that way she wouldn't be coddled and he would be proud of her. Just like he was with Trunks.

Bulla heard rummaging from her brothers room. " What is he doing," thought Bulla.

She stood and began to make her way to his room. When she opened the door she saw her brother with his foot on the window pane ready to take off.

"Trunks," Bulla let a harsh whisper. "Where are you going?"

"Away, Bulla," he replied movingly.

"Will you come back?"

That wasn't something Trunks had thought. Will he come back? Will he ever see them again? He stayed there not answering his heart-broken sister.

"Take….Take me with you," Bulla sobbed out. She ran to him and held onto his hoodie.

"Pl..please big brother…...Don't leave me," she said burying her head into his back.

Trunks turned around and gave her a lovinging hug.

"On 18th birthday, come find me. I'll be waiting," Trunks whispered lovingly.

And with that he turned and left his old life behind.

"Trunks,' whispered his sobbing sister. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't go. I need you! I need you!"

The wind blew harshly across Trunk as he flew to the airport. It seemed to have screamed, turn around.

But Trunks kept going, Tears fell down from his eyes but he didn't stop.

This hurt him more than anything. More than his words his father tells him, more than the fact his mother tried to kill him. He doesn't understand why but in the back of his mind the answer came," _Someone does love you_."

Morning came like all days, slow and colorful revealing all the sins from the night before.

Bulma and Vegeta was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Trunks, Bulla. Come eat," Bulma called out.

But no reply was given. No thudding or complaining that it was " too early". No cheerful steps that bounded down the steps,

"Bulla? Trunks?" Vegeta called confused.

Slowly steps descended the stairs. A lone pair that stepped on each agonizing step. Closer and closer until Bulma dropped her plate and gasped.

There stood Bulla staring at the floor eyes caste low. Bags stood under her bloodshot eyes. Her cute footie pajamas were soaked with her tears. Her cheeks here red and hair was mussed up. She stood slouched and saddened.

"He's gone," Bulla croaked.

"Who's gone," Vegeta questioned.

Bulla could only stare at her father before crumbling to the ground in tears.

Bulma rushed over and scooped her up, "Trunks!" she called.

When no reply was given Vegeta bounded up the stairs muttering about the boys laziness.

Vegeta slammed opened the door and froze. Trunks….. he wasn't here. Vegeta closed his eyes and searched for his ki but it was gone. He couldn't find it. This could be only be possible if he was dead. But, he couldn't have….but...no how? Vegeta's mind scrambled for an answer.

"I told you he was gone," Bulla said clinging onto her mother.

"Where did he go," Bulma asked her.

"I don't know but he won't be coming back…..ever," Bulla said while jumping out of her mother's arms to get ready for school.

"Ever," Bulma whispered before breaking out into sobs.

 _Sorry this is so short but here we go this prologue! R &R and next week the next chapter will come out._


End file.
